containmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Teresa Keaton
Teresa Keaton is a main character in Season 1 of Containment. Biography Teresa is a pregnant teenager who plans to escape the city with her boyfriend. When the quarantine hits, Teresa finds herself trapped inside the ghetto created by the CDC. Teresa has a strained relationship with her mother, Leanne, and is forced to rely on help and advice from her boyfriend Xander Paulson through video calls. Comicbookresources.com:Containment Cast and Creator Caution No One Is Safe on New CW Drama (Retrived: December 4, 2015 Season 1 Pilot Day 1 of the outbreak, Teresa is working with her mother at the Fulton Fare Market. She heads outside to talk to her boyfriend, Xander, they begin to discuss their future plans which starts with them running away together but first she wants to know if he's all in. She then calls her grandfather, Bert and says her goodbye as she prepares to leave but when the train stops, the doors don't open and the train rides off, law enforcement soon approaches her along with everyone else and tells them that they must leave. She calls Xander and they decide to meet up at her mother's shop. I To Die, You To Live She shows Xander that he is on the news and tells him that she doesn't know if her mother noticed that she had run off. She says her baby is fine. In the morning, she gets surprised by her friend Aimee at the Fulton Fare Market, and gets hugged; Aimee tries once more to convince her to go to Toby's place, but she says that her mother wouldn't let her. She then says she will catch up with Aimee, who kisses her goodbye. She later brings groceries to her grandmother Micheline, when she sees on TV that Aimee and Toby have been infected. This worries her a lot when she remembers she had physical contact with Aimee. She then proceeds to bleach the plate she has brought and leaves Micheline's house taking the groceries. In the evening she phones Xander, terrified about having possibly been infected; and he tells her he is coming in. Upon hearing a loud noise, she texts Xander to ask what has happened. Be Angry at the Sun She is still at the Fulton Fare Market, and has quarantined herself in the reserve for 20 hours. She still isn't symptomatic and Xander, who is on the phone with her tries to convince her that she is not sick. She mentions that she hasn't heard of any of her friends inside the Cordon, including Aimee. She then witnesses Jozelle confront Leanne about the high prices, to which she comments "my mom is going to Hell". Later she shows Xander a very late Valentine Day's present when she sees Jozelle get back into the store with men and guns. She hides and calls 911 but it says that all circuits are busy. She explains what is happening to Xander when he calls back and she says she has to help her mother but Xander tries to dissuade her. She is on the phone with Xander when the line cuts. With Silence and Tears She is outside the shop looking at pictures of her and Xander on her phone when Leanne says distance might make her see things more clearly. She then reluctantly agrees to help in the store, but says that when Xander comes they will be moving to her grandma's Micheline. Her mother tries to convince her once more that she and Xander are not ready to be parents, to which Teresa answers that Leanne and her dad are no role models. They get interrupted by Harley and his friends, who enter the shop with their rifles. After Harley has taken everything, he offers Teresa to come with them and makes advances to her, which disgusts Leanne. They then get saved by Trey who shoots Harley in the hand and makes his friends return the merchandise and leave. Later, she sees Xander enter the shop; they almost hug but Trey points his gun at Xander, telling him to respect the 4 to 6 feet distance. Physical Appearance Teresa is eight months pregnant. She is medium height with long, brown hair and brown eyes. Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * I To Die, You To Live * Be Angry At the Sun * With Silence and Tears * He Stilled The Rising Tumult * Inferno * A Kingdom Divided Amongst Itself Media Images Season1_promotional_002.jpg Teresakeaton_featured_002.jpg Videos Containment - Season 1 - Hanna Mangan Lawrence Interview Trivia * Teresa is located '''inside the Cordon '''when the outbreak occurs. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Inside Cordon Category:Fulton Fare Market